


Sunny Daze

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Chloe Bourgeois— The Queen of Queers [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chaotic Good, Day At The Beach, Epic Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Good Lila Rossi, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matchmaking, Sequel to “Chloe Knows All”, Well- days, its pretty gay, rare pairs rare pairs RARE PAIRS RAIR PAIRS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Chloe, Queen of Queers, Bourgeois has invited her class and a few others to a private beach resort to relax for summer vacation after a busy year of being a match maker, therapist friend, and permanent hero by a different name.However what she doesn’t know that all of her new friends that she’s helped are now itching to get her with her crush now. This surely won’t backfire, right?(Sequel series to my fic “Chloe Knows All”)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois & Everyone, Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Ondine/Lila Rossi
Series: Chloe Bourgeois— The Queen of Queers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801588
Comments: 61
Kudos: 278





	1. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> This is just a catch up chapter from the end of Chloe Knows All
> 
> Okay just the last two chapters from the last fic that I fused together, if you’ve already read it, then skip on ahead- if you haven’t- then welcome! You should probably read Chloe Knows All first to get the context of most of this

Chloe straightened up her cardigan. She wasn’t good at showing her appreciation and love.. people usually saw it as bribery.. but regardless- she was a rich bitch- and what’s a rich bitch to do but use her riches?

”Hey ass-“ She coughed into her fist awkwardly, as she looked up at the class “Hey losers.. So in the summer, my dad has this summer beach place that closes into a private area” Chloe held her shoulders.

Sabrina have a supporting thumbs up, as she continued “So uh— anyone down to.. come? There’ll be adults there t supervise but it’s basically just a private vacation resort, you can invite whoever..” she said, scratching the back of her neck

There was a silence. If no one wanted to..

”Will there be a pool?” Kim asked, raising a hand

Chloe sighed ”Yes Kim, there will be a pool. Also a beach that’ll be private to just us.” She said exasperatedly

”I’m in!” He said excitedly, “I’m always down for free rich stuff! Is it okay if I invite Ondine?”

”Sure, why the hell not” Chloe shrugged “Your parents can come to, it’s basically another hotel.”

”Uhh.. h-how far is it?” Marinette asked carefully, her eyes glinting with a measure of unsureness. She caught onto her shared expression of concern that flashed across the other miraculous users faces.

”About three hours. If you’re worried that some poor bloke will get akumatized there, then Ladybug and Chat Noir can make it from here to there in about 20 minutes..” Chloe said curtly, winking reassuringly at the secret hero.

Marinette sighed with relief and smiled “Then I’ll see if my family can! I’m sure they’d love some summer fun!”

There were many murmurs of agreement and excitement as people shared their plans and their schedules, 

“Haven’t been to the beach in while! I’d love to go!” Alix grinned, leaning back in her chair. She met Chloe’s gaze and softened slightly, her smile stretching a bit more “Do we get any special treatment your highness?” She teased.

Chloe scoffed “Oh Puh-leaze, isn’t a private resort enough?” She snarked

”Oh I dunno, maybe a private masseuse?” The red head smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes “ _Ice tea imported from England? Lifeguards imported from Spain?_ ” Alix sing songed, Chloe crossed her arms, the smirk on her face growing along with the pink on her cheeks

”Kubdel if you finish that high school musical lyric—“ She started

” _Towels imported from Turkey!_ ” Rose and Alix sang together with teasing looks on their faces, grinning larger as Nino, Marinette, Lila, Kim, and Adrien joined “ _And turkey imported to Maaaa-aaa-aineee~_ ”

Nino slammed his phone down and started to blast the song [Fabulous](https://youtu.be/rppeDW2x4Zg) into the classroom. Chloe huffed as the room erupted into laughter, but the smile that tugged on her lips didn’t go ignored either, as her heart did flips as she stared at Alix’s laughing form.

”Right then!” She said, clapping her hands together “Get your parents notified Peasents! I’ll get my daddy to prep a bus or limo or whatever you want— Planning to leave next weekend so prepare, It’ll be fabulous!” She eyed the expectant looks on her classmate’s faces and sighed “.. _utterly_ fabulous.”

”Yay she said the thing we can all go home!” Lila snorted, earning a few laughs.

Chloe smiled softly. _Yes.. this was gonna be fun.._ her gaze drifted off to Alix who was talking to Kim and Max on their plans, and the pink dust on her cheeks grew. 

...

Sabrina stared up at her best friend, a suspicious glint twinkling in her eye. That dopey expression was new..

”You can go without me, gotta finish up something” She said as Chloe hung back for her. The heiress nodded and skipped away, Sabrina glanced over at Adrien and tugged his sleeve

”Sabrina? What’s up?” He asked, his super hero gang tilting their heads at her. She glanced around to make sure the.. other factor couldn’t hear. Also yes she figured Chatdrien out. She wasn’t sure how Chloe didn’t notice yet, but she wasn’t going to tell.

”Did you guys notice that something was.. up with Chloe today?” Sabrina asked, adjusting her glasses

”Other than her inviting the class out? _O-Ouch!_ \- I was _kidding_!” Alya drawled before squeaking with surprise, rubbing her side where Marinette had elbowed her. “I’m really grateful sorry! But I didn’t see something in particular..”

”Actually she seemed a little..” Nino thought for a moment “.. she looked happier?”

”I couldn’t put my finger on it until you just said that Sabrina! Chloe had this look on her face that made her look-“ Marinette started, before she gasped “Is she.?!”

”I think so..” Sabrina nodded, a smile playing across her face “Ooh! I’m so proud of my girl! She finally has an _actual_ crush on someone!”

“What happened to _Adrikins_?” Nino snorted.

”She was doing that to keep the fan girls away” Adrien explained before squealing with delight “Who does she have a crush on, Sabrina?”

”I’m piecing that together right now, she’s probably had it for a while now and it’s just blooming right now” She said intelligently, pride swelling in her chest. “I’m really happy for her though, this is a big step for her!”

There was a brief flicker of thought that went across Marinette’s face as she looked up at Sabrina

“And you’re okay with this? Even after Miss Heartbreak?” The blunette asked

”Why wouldn’t I be? I have Aurore.” She said, with a meaningful shrug “The reasons why I fell for Chloe were for unhealthy reasons, and the reasons why she turned me down were for healthy— she didn’t know who she was and neither did I! It worked out”

”Well yeah but..” She fumbled with her fingers as mulled over her words, she smiled “Never mind, you’re right.”

“Still though, I have no idea who Chloe could have a crush on” Alya said, twirling her phone in her hand. “She’s...”

”Grey-Pan” Sabrina answered for her 

”Right— wait.. did she go to the pride parade last week?” Alya asked suddenly. The four students looked at each other and nodded carefully

”I saw her briefly.. She looked busy..”

”She texted me..”

”Took a picture with Kagami and me before scampering off..”

Alya adjusted her glasses carefully, as the gears in her head began to turn ”Did she go with anyone?”

“I..” Sabrina found herself without words “I’m not sure actually.. she wasn’t on her phone at all a-and _I_ was busy with Aurore..”

”Wait a second— she sent me a photo.” Adrien said, scrolling through his phone “I didn’t realize it until now because it was muddled with a lot of their pictures she took..” his eyes widened as he stopped at a photo

”What’s up bro?” Nino asked

”She _did_ go with someone, apparently they bumped into each other halfway and hung out until way after the parade ended.. and.. this picture..” The model said

”Who?” They all asked in unison. A shy smile drew across his face before turning into a beaming grin.

He held up his phone, revealing a small selfie of the heiress and a familiar pink haired skater— both covered in paint and grinning goofily at the camera.

However the way they were shyly looking at each other, expressions in a ‘I hope she didn’t notice’ look spelt only one word: _love struck._

”Alix.”

...

”Hey Sharpay.”

”Hey Volpina”

” _Ouch_ , you could be more original..” Lila huffed, crossing her arms

”You don’t give me much material to work with” Chloe shrugged “You coming to the beach resort thing? I could use another person to make fun of people with”

”That would great- I’m working out the details with my maman- though she _is_ aiming to make us visit Italy this year.. but..”

”But you wanna go to the resort instead though?”

Lila’s eyebrow twitched, as her soft expression quickly switched into a half hearted sneer ”Pfft.. I don’t want to go to your stupid resort thing.. that’s ridiculous” Lila scoffed, looking away

”Utterly ridiculous?” Chloe purred teasingly 

”Is this revenge for class?” The Italian girl asked cheekily

”Absolutely.”

The two girls laughed, before Lila grew serious

”So.. what’s with you and Alix?”

Chloe pauses, growing defensive ”What do you mean?”

”You two. You and Alix.” Lila deadpanned “Look— I know I don’t have the best track record with romance—“

”You really don’t.” Chloe said flatly, making Lila wince before continuing

”— _But_.. You two are making the dumbest expressions at each other and it’s driving me nuts.” Lila smirked. Chloe huffed, crossing her arms as her cheeks flushed into a deep red.

”We’re..” _Just friends_ was at the tip of her tongue but she refused to replicate Adrien’s utterly ridiculous behavior with Marinette. She stiffened at the smug aura Lila was radiating and grimaced “We’re.. we just hang out..”

”As just friends?” Lila challenged, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes not disappearing 

“Yes.“

Off far past Lila was a group of the class dudes and girls. Ivan and Mylene were cuddling, Max was staring dreaming at Kim while the jock and Alix butted heads.

Her smile grew as the pink haired girl caught her gaze and waved back, before getting tackled by Kim again. Lila caught onto her staring and stepped in front of her.

”Uh-huh” She nodded disbelievingly

”Saying that it isn’t your job to try and match make won’t stop you” Chloe scowled, before sulking “Go ahead and try for all I care.. She doesn’t like me back..”

”Is that a bet?” Lila asked curiously

“Ugh you sound like Kim.. Sure! A bet! Challenge! Whatever- just save it for the resort though—“ The heiress said, flicking her head, trying to brush away the pink on her cheeks “Just- I- Whatever..”

Lila was silent for a moment before smiling and patting Chloe on the head.

”Ah, _il mio inutile idiota.._ “ The brunette said endearingly, before grinning mischievously “Don’t you worry your little head, I’m sure a few people won’t be hesitant on joining a few of my schemes..”

Chloe froze in a growing horror as Lila skipped past her

” _Ciao_ Chloe!” Lila said cheerfully “If you don’t confess to Alix yourself— I’ll make sure to put something together somehow! _Good luuuuuck_!”

Chloe face palmed. She practically gave Lila permission to play matchmaker! _What have I done!?_ She wondered, before looking back at her clambering classmates.

Alix had Kim in a headlock, laughing amusedly at the jock’s struggle. Cracking jokes and making the classmates around her snort. Chloe smiled. _Won’t say I’m in love.._ she thought, before grumbling _great.. the Fabulous and Won’t Say I’m in Love songs are stuck in my head now.. damn it Disney!  
_

Her shoulders sagged. _I suppose my vacation beach getaway isn’t going to be as relaxing as I hoped.._

...

The bus was stopped right outside the hotel. High quality, probably could play a movie, but it wasn’t too.. gaudy— like a certain mother of hers.

She leaned against the bus tiredly, she surprisingly didn’t pack much, she didn’t feel like playing the ‘rich girl packs too much’ gag today, just a simple suitcase, filled with the necessary clothes and materials.

Scrolling through her twitter accounts, there was a lot of ‘Have a fun Summer Vacation’ posts, she smiled at one posted by Ladybug and a Chat Noir.

At the sound of a closing door, Chloe looked up her phone, smiling as she saw the first classmate show up. 

”Kurtzberg!” She greeted “I’m surprised you’re early, I figured you wouldn’t even show up!”

The artist rolled his eyes playfully, “No.. I only came to say goodbye to my wonderful boyfriend who’s coming along!” He said slyly, as speak of the devil, Marc pulled out of the hotel, holding a bag of his own.

As their bags were being handled into the bus, the three teens chilled outside, 

”So— what’d you pack?” Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned comfortably against the bus.

”Not anything really unique.. just clothes, books..” The red haired body shrugged

”Also _lots_ of Sunscreen.. Nathaniel gets sunburnt easily” Marc smiled, jabbing Nathaniel in the shoulder playfully. Chloe snorted, brushing a hand through her undone blonde hair, adjusting her sunglasses

”Well, that’s good, if you run out there’s no doubt that Marinette will have extras for everyone ‘just in case’” She said, earning a laugh from the two of them “I’m lucky I tan easily”

”Lucky indeed! Last time I got sunburnt, I couldn’t tell my skin from my hair!” Nathaniel huffed, crossing his arms as the three chuckled at that. Chloe smiled, as her mind trailed on

_These two hang out with Alix a lot huh.. She’s said Nathaniel was her best friend and that Marc was cool too.. she was really grateful when I helped out during the dad situation_ she thought _I wonder if-_

“So you and Alix huh?

This part would be the funny scene in the show where Chloe would spit out a drink and sputter incoherent words, cheeks bright red— however she wasn’t Marinette- So she wheezed in surprise and began to cough and sputter incoherent words, cheeks bright red, instead. Cause that’s a difference.

”W-Huhuh.. What?” She sputtered

”She sent us a photo the other day, at the pride parade” Nathaniel said “You were staring at her really..” He made a hand motion to show his thought, 

”..Really lovingly.” Marc finished, sharing a glance with the red shad before turning to her “So? What’s between you two?” 

Chloe’s eyes narrowed, the tips of her ears reddening. _Jeez.. leave it to her best friends to spot it.._ she thought sourly _I always assumed it would be someone like Kim to tease me first.. but he’s an oblivious monkey brain so I wouldn’t put it past him._

“You two are insufferable.” She spat, Nathaniel just gave a slight grin

”We kinda have to be, if we weren’t, we wouldn’t last a second with Alix” Marc chuckled, before their face falling to become more serious “But seriously”

”Seriously?”

” _Seriously._ ”

Chloe’s eyes adverted away, looking out at the morning’s horizon as she considered her words. The soft morning breeze rustling through her golden locks. 

”She’s.. _cool_ I guess.” She mumbled shyly, twirling a hair around her finger

”Cool huh? Is that it?” Nathaniel asked daringly, Chloe grimaced. When did Kurtzberg become so cheeky?  
  
  


“Yeahh.. isn’t there anything else about our dearest friend Alix?” Marc rose an eyebrow “Wouldn’t you rather talk about- that _sweet_ _bubblegum_ hair, or maybe her _charming_ smile- or or or.. how _wonderful_ and _perfect_ she is?” He teased

She scoffed, but didn’t hide the smile growing across her cheeks- as the three knew _exactly_ who they were referencing in regard of fawning over crushes..

”As if I’d let you two catch me rambling about Kubdel!” Chloe sneered, crossing her arms “I’m not like Dupain-Cheng, she’s an entirely different level mess regarding crushes!”

Marc nodded “So you admit it’s a crush!”

”I didn’t..” She paled for a moment before flicking her hair to the side “I didn’t deny it!”

”So what do you like about her!” Nathaniel exclaimed. Chloe bristled with irritation, hiding her face in her hand as she looked off.

”..I dunno I just— _I dunno_.. it was really subtle and I only just realized during the parade..” She mumbled shyly, “She’s.. She’s fun- she makes me laugh..” Her cheeks warmed “..I like her ridiculous plans and shenanigans—“

An image of her sitting with the skater during one of their parties, as they laid across the ground- staring blankly at the ceiling while they talked about their mothers.

Chloe paused for a moment as she looked back, remembering Alix’s gaze softening as she quietly described the emptiness she felt when her mother died, and how _somehow_ \- she still blamed herself- and was only able to _be_ herself when letting it go. 

She remembered staring with surprise, and finding herself at a loss for words— only speaking up again when Alix tapped her on the shoulder and slyly said “ _I’ve never seen you this quiet Queenie!_ ”, resulting in them chasing each other down the hallway again-

”—I think she’s complicated and layered.. I dunno” Her eyes narrowed, as her cheeks flushed with a deep and uncomfortable embarrassment “I shouldn’t have told you”

”No! No it’s good that you did” Nathaniel said quickly, a smile drifting across his face “That was just.. that was just really cute wow.. I did not expect to be shipping this.”

Marc looked at her softly “We just.. we trust you Chloe- we really do- you proved how much you’ve changed to us when you helped arrest my old man—“

“That’s why when we got that picture, and saw you looking so in love- we wanted to see for ourselves why, because we care about you _and_ Alix” Nathaniel finished, clutching Marc’s hand softly

”You say that as if we’re going to get together, there’s no way she likes be back, we’ve literally told eachother _to the face_ that everything between us was platonic during Valentines Day!” Chloe complained, despite the pink growing on her cheeks “We literally hung out as _friends_ to spite all of the uncomfortably and gushy love in the air that day!”

She huffed, her grip on her arms tightening as she thought about the day with deep embarrassment. They had _basically_ been on a date! Not to mention the fact that she trusted Alix with her _second_ hero identity..!

”Ugh! And you two sound like parents to her right now!” She added, “You’re acting like You’re sweet little gremlin daughter brought home her boyfriend for the first time and you’re trying to interview them!”

”Except instead of a boyfriend..” Nathaniel started, raising an eyebrow

”It’s the bratty mayor’s daughter as her girlfriend?” Marc smirked teasingly 

Chloe fumed, her cheeks burning a bright red as she heard the word _girlfriend_

“We aren’t dating and probably won’t _ever_ date! She..” She spat, her eyes darted away “She won’t ever like me like that..”

”And if she did?”

The heiress paused for a moment, watching as multiple cars began to pull up to the hotel-

”I’d.. I guess I’d be really _happy_ ” Chloe mumbled softly, her eyes soft as she thought about Alix’s goofy smile, and her boisterous laugh that would just.. let out so freely “I don’t know.. I’ve never been in love like this before— it’s _scary_ ”

Nathaniel and Marc glanced at each other, a thought crossing past both of their eyes, before they smiled and nodded to her

”It is.”

...

”Okay _losers_!”

A jab to the stomach from Sabrina-

“Okay,. Class? Ugh that sounds awkward” Chloe grumbled, earning a few good laughs from the large group of her classmates and a few adults. A few other kids had joined as well, she recognized Kagami, Ondine, and of course Aurore- and she could guess that the taller boy with the dark blue tipped locks was a Couffaine.

Meeting Alix’s eyes, she smiled, before clapping her hands together to speak again “Pair up! There seats go by twos or whatever! Whatever carry on shit you need, you can shove under your seats”

”Such vulgar Language!” Lila yelled jokingly from the side, a few kids snorting as Chloe glared at her

”Shut up Rossi!”

The Italian girl playfully stuck her tongue out as her classmates and friends climbed aboard, giving grateful nods and smiles to the heiress. However as Chloe waited for them all to board, she found Sabrina had disappeared from her side and already on, hand in hand with Aurore.

She blinked with surprise, as she found herself alone outside with Alix who awkwardly shrugged-

“Nath and Kim were taken— buddies?”

Chloe cursed silently to herself as she caught a few familiar faces looking at her expectantly through the windows, before she turned back to Alix, her hands planted on her hips

”If you fall asleep on me, don’t drool Kubdel” She teased, as the two calmbored on to the front seats, taking her window seat, not paying attention to who was behind them, only focused on the pink haired girl.

”Wouldn’t dream of it Queenie!”

Chloe rolled her eyes as the bus began to drive, “Right— take your stupid hat off we’re inside”

”No way! I never get to wear my hat indoors! Let me live!” Alix complained, before staring at her, aqua eyes widening slightly. Chloe titled her head.

”What?”

“I just noticed your hair is down”

”Is that a problem?” Chloe asked carefully, gripping tightly to the elastic around her wrist, ready to tie her hair up at a moment’s notice- Alix blinked with surprise and shook her head quickly

”Nah! Nah you’re okay! I just.. didn’t notice”

Chloe signed with relief and leaned back in her chair, leaning on her elbow

”It’s just _hair_ Kubdel”

”Yeah? Well how badly would you react if I chopped it all off in your sleep?” Alix asked mischievously

” _You wouldn’t dare!_ ” Chloe squawked, 

“Come on! You sound like that’s a bad thing!” The skater said with a lopsided smile,

”It is! Have you seen your hair? It looks like something died and you used it’s carcass as a wig!” She said, crossing her arms and leaning as far away from the girl as possible.

“It’s not.. that bad- is it?” Alix rose an eyebrow “I just don’t brush it..”

”Clearly” Chloe snorted, leaning on her elbow “But seriously though, I’m curious, your hair is actually kind of.. choppy? Uneven. Did you cut it half of it off or something at some point? It’s just.. longer on one side and I’m kinda curious”

”Sorta? Before I dyed my hair pink- I shaved the side of my hair, it looked cool for a while but my dad didn’t like it so he made me grow it out again” Alix shrugged, tugging at her hair “Hghhh I miss it.. at least I got to keep the dye.” She groaned

Chloe blinked for a moment, trying her best to imagine in. Alix’s hair was already fluffy and unkept on its own.. it was harder to imagine the girl’s hair any natural color that wasn’t the wild strawberry color it was now. The heiress pushed down the fluttering feeling in her chest as she forced a calm grin

”Huh I didn’t know that” she said carefully,

”You didn’t ask.”

“I didn’t care”

Alix snorted, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, sticking her tongue out playfully. Chloe smiled, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at the skater, her golden locks tumbling down her shoulders as she admired her,

_Wow I am.. very horribly in love_ Chloe thought amusedly, her cheeks glowing a soft pink. _Who knew it’d be so complicated_

”How long’s the drive again?” Alix asked, the heiress let out a soft giggle, as she saw the skater tapping her foot impatiently on the ground— or at least trying to- as her legs couldn’t even touch it

”Already _dying_ to get off?” Chloe giggled, flicking her hat- Alix snickered, adjusting it back into place

”Absolutely, it’s _revolting_ in here!” She joked, as she draped her body dramatically on the seat, pressing her hand to her chest as her grin grew “The walls are closing in and I must absolutely escape!”

Chloe’s head fell back in laughter, her heart filling with a warmth that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

”Dork!” She said, punching her in the shoulder, soaking in the goofy grin that decorated Alix’s face as well “We can’t turn back now- but if it quells your heartbreak and sorrow- about three hours”

”Huh that’s not _too_ long”

”Depends on your term for _long_ I guess” Chloe shrugged, pointing to the back “It’s barely been 20 minutes and Kim’s fidgeting like _crazy_ ”

Alix laughed “Poor Kim— at least he’s got Max”

”Poor Kim? More like poor Max! Kim’s all over him right now!” The heiress snickered, as her gaze drifted off to each classmate. Paired off with either friemds, family, or significant others— she felt her cheeks flush slightly at the realization about how close she was to Alix again, as they peered over both of their seats.

”He looks like he’s gonna get crushed” Alix said humorously

”Crushed in muscle- what a shame”

”What muscle?”

The two girls let themselves laugh again as they sat back down, Alix rummaging through her back before pulling out a deck of cards, her face completely serious and devoid of emotion.

”Okay so I’ve got like— a whole ass deck of cards, let’s see how long these last before we end up throwing them across the bus”

”Deal”

...

Sabrina and Aurore were sitting a row behind and to the left of Chloe and Alix, they shared a look before Sabrina leaned across the aisle to tap Marinette on the shoulder, who had a very scheming expression on her face,

”Marinette” She whispered “I added you to a group chat, you know what’s going on”

The fashion designer nodded as the multiple people on the bus pulled out their phones.

**Operation Chlolix**

—

**Sabrina:** thank you guys for joining

**Sabrina:** y’all know what’s going on

**Alya:** never in a thousand years did i imagine working and becoming so passionate with getting Chloe Bousodidejehsous together with someone.

**Marinette:** same with me but god almighty i will die for this ship

**Adrien:** Alya, do you not know how to spell chlo’s last name?

**Alya:** i wont confirm or deny sunshine

**Nahaniel:** lmao

**Lila:** guys if Chloe learns we’re doing this, she’s rich enough to send hitmen to all of us- we need to being fucking careful about this shit

**Kim:** yeah, and if _Alix_ learns we’re doing this, she’ll come and kill us herself

**Nathaniel:** oh she’ll end us all without a second thought

**Sabrina:** not me

**Kim:** why?

**Sabrina:** I’ve got dirt on her.

**Aurore:** sweetie you have dirt on everyone

**Sabrina:** thats why im scary

**Aurore:** I’m so lucky you love me

**Sabrina:** I’m so lucky that *you* love *me*

**Aurore:** <3

**Kim:** lol gay

**Max:** Kim that’s the most hypocritical thing you’ve ever said.

**Adrien:** Alright but seriously guys, what do we do

**Alya:** this whole trip lasts two weeks, so I think the best chance we have to _discreetly_ get these two idiots together is in this timeframe- where we’ll all be forced to be together anyways

**Lila:** right “ _discreety”_

**Alya:** wut you going on about rossi?

**Lila:** this

**_[Alya’s name has been changed to TigerLily]_ **

**TigerLily:** jejddiiIjeJRHDDH

**Marinette:** h o w d o y o u k n o w a b o u t t h a t

**TigerLily:** HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY MATCHAMKI G

**TigerLily:** also how do you know about the operation flowergarden you weren’t invited to that

**Lila:** sabrina told me

**Marinette:** s a b r i n a

**TigerLily:** I’m not gonna even question how Sabrina learned about that 

**Adrien:** what’s tigerlilys have to do with alya?

**Lila:** do you want me to lie?

**Marinette:** for once yes

**Adrien:** Of course not!

**Marinette:**

**TigerLily:**

**Adrien:**

**Sabrina:** im so tempted to just say

**Aurore:** sweetie don’t 

**Marinette:** please don’t

**Kim:** okay seriously though- it’s weird that I’m the one who has to reel this back but-

**Lila:** true character growth 

**Kim:** I wanna help chloe and alix

**Kim:** Alix is my buddy and Chloe helped me get a boyfriend

**Kim:** how can we get them together in the span of these two weeks?

**Adrien:** despite their good record of flirting, neither is clearly gonna make a move

**Adrien:** also all of the flirting Chloe knows was taught from anime

_**[TigerLily’s name has been changed to Alya]** _

**Alya:** Forcing them to sit together for these three hours of travel was clever Sabrina, however we can’t just do the same throughout the rest of this trip, they’d probably notice and then that would risk the entire thing 

**Sabrina:** True, Chloe is smarter than she looks, we’ll have to do something though!

**Max:** They seem fine right now? Should we just trust the idea that they’ll gravitate towards each other on their own?

**Max:** Chloe, despite her issues, is emotionally mature enough to know her feelings, as is Alix

**Nathaniel:** yeah but you guys haven’t seen Alix when she’s stressed out

**Nathaniel:** sure she’s good at hiding it, but when the string snaps, everything just kinda breaks for her 

**Max:** ah I’ve seen that happen once, you’re right, surprisingly it wasn’t during her akumatation

**Sabrina:** ah I remember that

**Kim:** right, I think it was this one day where everyone was relying on her for all these things and she just kinda turned into a puddle when it all went wrong

**Marinette:** mooooood

**Alya:** focus guys

**Marinette:** right- so what’s our plan?

**Adrien:** Chloe’s basically become the class mom at this point right? Or at least class therapist?

**Marinette:** weird to say but- yes

**Adrien:** Then if we all have plans then she’ll want to respect our space and happiness first, she’s become a lot more happier recently because she thrives off of the energy of people to be honest. I think it’s changed now because she’s made an effort to make people happier.

**Adrien:** We can’t exclude her from everything just to get her and Alix together of course, but if every so often, we open up the opportunity for her and Alix to meet and hang out.

**Marinette:** smart- we can host and making sporting events too, maybe Alix will want to show off?

**Kim:** I can arrange some shenanigan inducing bets

**Marinette:** that’ll do Kim

**Sabrina:** The moment we get to the resort, I’ll probably be tuned into Chloe’s schedule plan and the worker schedule of the workers there, along with meal hours

**Sabrina:** Chloe wanted this vacation to be perfect for all of us, and put a lot of thought into what she thought would be fun for us that she wanted to be an option, so knowing all of that is the key to knowing what she’ll be doing in the next two weeks

**Lila:** I’m good at making Chloe all squeamish and flustered about her crush, and spinning poeple around (y’all know that), so if we need plan bees I can do a quick

**Lila:** “Hey Alix is looking for you, don’t make out while we aren’t looking!” to get her riled up and a few “Hey Alix, Nathaniel needs something, oh is that Chloe?” to set her off in the same direction and want to greet Chloe at the chance

**Nathaniel:** Chloe and Alix know I get bad sunburns too, so if you need more ammo just in case Lila, i can provide second hand information that can give you an upper hand in a conversation that isn’t too deep but isn’t too far off to make it sound natural

**Lila:** gotcha pomodoro

**Alya:** Sabrina, that’s incredible and will be perfect- Lila, while I’m not entirely up to emotional manipulation it’s definitely a good last resort to keep in our back pockets— okay are we all in semi-agreement with this convoluted plans?

**Marinette:** We all know I _love_ convoluted plans

**Adrien:** I’m excited!

**Sabrina:** Aurore’s asleep but I think she’s excited too! 

**Lila:** this’ll be fun

**Kim:** lets do this!

**Alya:** Fantastic, operation Chlolix starts immediately when the bus stops, Sabrina, the moment you get any information about anything- send it here- I’ll figure out a way to twist it into our favor- how many floors there are, what’s open when, who’s next to who’s rooms, what breakfast/lunch/dinner is, _anything_ \- 

**Sabrina:** you got it!

**Marinette:** gonna sleep now Im tired 

**Adrien:** sweet dreams!!!

**Alya:** oh yeah

**Alya:** it’s all coming together

**Kim:** oh btw Lila since when did you sit with Ondine?

**Lila:** her muscles are comfortable to lean my head on while I make fun of everyone on the bus

**Max:** that’s very valid

**Kim:** max you’re literally laying your head on my muscles right now

**Max:** exactly

...

”Whatcha thinking about?” Alix asked

”I dunno” Chloe mumbled, leaning her head on Alix’s as she looked down at her phone. The skater’s hat stolen and place don her golden locks “Thinking about how to make Adrienette canon this week”

”Those two idiots need to get their shit together”

”Yeah, what love struck dorks! They’re literally so smart- why are they so oblivious?!” Chloe snorted, the two girls laughing to themselves as they shared earbuds, not noticing the deep blush on eachother’s cheeks as they struggled to push down the erratic beating in both of their hearts.

Yep.

So oblivious.

What idiots.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic language at the Start  
> Because of course Audrey is a fucking asshole here

_“Tch— what absolute dykes..”_

_Chloe, at four years old, looked up confusedly at her mother- but the two didn’t stop walking._

_”Mama what’s a dyke?”_

_She could see the fear flash across the two girls’ they were passing’s faces as they skittered away from her mother, all she could feel was confusion at the time, but now- Chloe knows what they were feeling_

_”People you shouldn’t associate yourself with my dear Colette! Perverted little skanks really.. Move along!”_

_Chloe looked back hesitantly at the two girls, their hands intertwined as their eyes filled with love towards each other._

_Part of her felt jealous in some way, that they were able to love like so, but if her mother hated them then she supposed she had to as well, so she let herself get dragged home._

_Love was between man and woman. And that was that. And if she didn’t love a man, she didn’t love at all._   
  


...

Chloe’s eyes fluttered open as the bus came to a stop. Her neck arched as she lifted her head off of Alix’s shoulder. When has she fallen..

Her cheeks flushed a little bit but she chose to ignore it, instead sitting up to stretch and look back at the bus.

A few others had chosen to sleep on the bus- that being Marinette- who was wiping off her drool, Rose- who was sleeping on Juleka’s lap, Lila- who made herself comfortable on Ondine’s arm, Aurore- who was letting out a Disney Princess Like yawn where she waved near her mouth, and Nathaniel- which wasn’t too out of the ordinary.

”Had a nice nap Queenie?“ Alix drawled playfully, as she put her materials away in her back. Chloe snorted

”You’re not the _best_ pillow” She sneered, flicking her hair as she did her best to hide the light blush on her cheeks.  
  
  


“I’ll take that as a compliment!” The skater said, hiking her backpack over her shoulder. The heiress smiled and shoved the hat back onto her head.

”Yeah, you’re too small to be a pillow, you’re more like a stuffed animal if anything” She smirked. Alix chuckled, lifting the cap up from her eyes.

It was then that Chloe actually noticed her outfit. Alix, as always, was wearing a black hoodie with snake designs on it- however this time, it was sleeveless, and Chloe could see that underneath it was a swimsuit.

Looking more, Chloe felt her mouth dry a bit as she could finally see Alix’s muscles on her arm. Despite how scrawny and lithe the skater was, holy jeez she looked strong.

Chloe adverted her eyes away as Alix seemed to catch on.

”You checking me out?” She asked slyly.

“I’m silently judging your bad fashion.” Chloe said quickly, Alix rolled her eyes.

”We’re not all fashion queens, Chloe” The skater drawled before looking off, “Im gonna go bother Kim, I’ll be back” She said, before clambering over to the back of the car. Chloe let out a sigh and went back to looking at her classmates and friends.

Mylene was talking to her dad, Lila was probably on the phone with her mother, Marinette was chatting happily with Kagami, and the bus driver was talking with her dad.

Chloe huffed, adjusting her long bothersome hair. She had been wearing it down more lately.. she’d have to put it up soon.. Her eyes screwed together at her hairband, as her bangs brushed annoyingly in front of her face. _Alix liked it when it was down though.._ she thought guiltily.

Suddenly though, she felt the band get plucked out of her hands. Her eyes widened as she looked up and saw Juleka’s brother.

“Uhh.. Luka right? What’s up?”

He stared at her for a moment, looking a little awkward. Yep, definitely Juleka’s brother alright.

”You looked angry at your hairband” He said “My big brother instincts were going off, do you want me to do it?”

Chloe’s eyebrows lifted for a moment, looking past him- Alix was busy and Adrien was playing cards with Nino. Juleka looked at her briefly before going back to talking to an excited Rose. Weighing her options, she nodded.

”Sure, that’d be great.”

He nodded to her and she sat down, taking the bee miraculous out of her hair while looking outside the window as he began to toy with her golden locks.

Looking back on it, she wasn’t sure when was the last time someone did her hair. The last time in her memory was..

Her eyes narrowed- she supposed it was before she wore her hair up in ponytails, cause it was really the only hairstyle she could do by herself..

Audrey never was one to care for her daughter during the time she was even around, so Adrien and auntie Emilie did it for her- braids, fishtails, buns, half up half downs.. the works.. Emilie was good at it..

Chloe briefly wondered if Auntie Emilie would be supportive of Adrien.

She figured she would- but she was too afraid of seeing Emilie in such a negative light that Audrey shown herself in on a daily basis.

The world used to be so.. black and white. 

So simple.

Audrey was right about everything. Her father’s job was her number one priority or else she’d be nothing. She’d marry an equally rich man, most likely Adrien, and that would be that. A trophy wife for forever. 

Then Nino came out.

All at once- everything she had ever known had shattered around her, leaving her kneeling in the shards of memories and glass.

Confusion originally set in but Chloe was nothing but smart- adjusting her view on reality had taken a few days, but one of the bloody good thing about Audrey’s absence was that the woman wasn’t there to cement her beliefs into Chloe’s head.

With Nino coming out as a man, others followed.

Most- if not all of them were people she didn’t even talk to even anymore- yet it still taught her more and more. She was almost completely silent those few weeks, her only biting comments being when someone rushed in drenched from head to toe in mud or rain really..

Chloe found her heart feeling.. conflicted, and despite the nervous glances people would send straight to her when coming out, she said nothing. Teasing Nino, she immediately switched to male pronouns.. and that was that.

_’Stupid Hat there Lahiffe’ ‘Playing with bubbles again bubble boy?’ ‘You’re really earning student of the year aren’t you hat boy?’_

Silently she drew a line that she would never cross. She didn’t know why. But she did.

She handed Luka the bee comb and he looked at it for a few moments contemplatively before nodding and starting to brush it through ear locks to find a place to put it.

She supposed now that it made sense.. but at the time, it was a confusion she didn’t push. An ideal of her mother that she refused to follow despite her desperation to still be loved by the horrid woman.

Chloe’s eyes wandered towards her hands, fidgeting with the edge of her shorts, before feeing one last soft tug on her hair before Luka’s soft but calloused hands leaving her hair.

”Done, hope it works for you” He said softly. Adrien was a good brother figure in her life, however she always played the big sister role. However Luka was something else. Was this what it was like having a big brother?

She handed him her phone briefly and he nodded, taking a quick picture before handing it back, admiring his work. Her golden locks were held up in a Half up Half Down hairstyle with a few additional braids and the Bee Comb to support it.

”Woah.” She said, a smile curling at his lips “This is really good”

”Yeah, had some practice with Jules when we were younger” Luka said happily, before patting her shoulder “I hope things go well for you Chloe”

Her eyebrow rose “What do you mean by that?” She asked carefully. As if on que, Alix came barreling over, with Kim, Nathaniel, Sabrina, Aurore, Adrien, and a few others in tow. Slowly Luka slunk away as they group stood crowdedly at the front of the bus.

”Woah! Nice hair do Chlo!” Adrien said cheerfully

”Thanks Luka did-“ Chloe started before Kim suddenly shoved himself in front of her

”Are we getting off yet?!” Kim groaned “I can’t stand another second in here!”

”My dad is getting stuff ready like your bags and rooms but soon we’ll—“

”Do you know what the weather will be like here? I’d like to not end up burnt to a crisp thanks..” Nathaniel said sheepishly

”I have no idea, maybe if you check your pho—“

” _Hey Chloe-_ “

”Chloe—“

”Chlo-“

”Hey so-“

The Heiress shoved them all away, frazzled as she pressed back against the wall, her chest heaving.

”Jesus fuck back up! I am one person!” She exclaimed, before brushing her hair back hastily before sighing “Sorry just- give me a second—“ she tpsighed before straightening up “Okay- details should be coming soon guys.. just hang tight.. _please_..?”

The group looked at each other a bit shyly before nodding, murming to each other. The skater girl’s eyes glanced up sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she stared slowly at her hair.

”Sorry for overwhelming you Chloe” Alix said, a slight smile drifting across her cheeks “We were excited..”

Chloe couldn’t help but smirk softly at the pink haired girl, she flicked the hair off her shoulders and crossed her arms, sniffing slightly.

”It’s fine, I was just surprised by how.. _invested_ you all were with this..” She said plainly, before looking up and paling at the group’s eyes, who were all radiating the same aura of smugness and giddiness, no doubt in regard to her interaction with Alix. _What? Do they expect my to bumble over my words like an idiot?_

The heiress sent them a glare before looking back at Alice “My dad should be here right about—“

The bus creaked a little as Andre stepped inside the bus, adjusting his suit slightly as he smiled a little forcefully.

“Hello everyone, I’m glad you all could join us!” He said cheerfully, “We have taken care of all of your bags and have temporarily placed them in the lobby! The beach is open!”

There was a silence on the bus, before the stampede of children rushed out of the bus-

Stepping down into the parking lot, the warm sun prickled against her slightly tanned skin, her eyes fluttered for a moment- adjusting to the new light- before settling and basking in the warmth.

Kim was stretching and rambling on and on to Ondine and Max about everything he wanted to do. Kagami was talking to Ms. Couffaine, her eyes widened with curiosity and interest in the stories the woman’s as telling. Rose was squealing to Juleka about every little thing she saw.

It was.. nice. Sabrina skipped to her sat and patted her on the back, beaming with delight. All Chloe could do was smile back, giving her friend a side hug. This was good. She felt.. she felt really good about this.

”Chloe? You alright?” Sabrina asked carefully

Chloe paused for a moment. Thoughtful. Before smiling.

She nodded carefully “Yeah.. Yeah I’m good this is just- this is just good”

”What are you guys waiting for?!” Lila shouted towards the class, before pointing to the left of them. Several feet away, down a short winding path that was decorated in beautiful shrubbery— was the beach. The class seemed to finally look at it and gasped with delight. Lila winked at Chloe before sliding her sunglasses on

“TO THE BEACH!” Marinette exclaimed, to which the group cheered to before charging forward with umbrellas, blankets, towels, buckets, bags of snacks and more in their arms. Chloe stood by the bus for a moment, watching as the people ran past her.

Andre looked at her

”What’s wrong sweetie?” He asked.

Chloe paused for a moment before shaking her head, she smiled softly “Nothing” she answered, looking off into the distance as she watched Alix chase after Kim and Nathaniel, wide smiles of their face.

“Well- would you help me out with something? The rooms need organization and I’d like to know who to sort” Andre said, the heiress nodded and walked into the resort with him- away from the beach, away from her friends, and away from Alix

...  
  


Laying her blanket down onto the soft warm sand Alix looked around. _Where was.._

”What’s up Alix?” Kim asked as she threw off his shirt, much to Max’s silent impressment. She shook her head, brushing a hand through her hair.

”U-Uh.. nothin’ I’m just..” Her eyes glanced around, she swore Chloe was right..

”Huh? Where’s Chloe?” Aurore wondered out loud. Alix nodded, fidgeting with her jacket carefully.

”Yeah.. I thought she was..”

”She’s with her dad right now” Sabrina said, holding up her phone as Aurore laid down next to her “She’ll be back eventually but she’s setting up bedrooms and stuff.”

”Yikes that sucks..” Kim groaned

”Huh.. uh.. okay” Alix mumbled, sitting down awkwardly

”Are you not gonna swim Alix?” The jock asked confusedly, pointing a finger at the waves. Luka was throwing Kagami into the water, Alya was on Nino’s shoulders, wrestling against Rose and Juleka who were trying to push them into the water, and Ondine looked like she had brought a surfboard,

Other people on the beach were Mylene and Ivan who seemed to just be enjoying the sunshine and collecting seashells, Lila was setting up an umbrella and was just chilling in the relaxing atmosphere, and Adrien was talking with a very blushing Marinette.

Jeez those two needed to get together..

”Uhh.. Hello? Earth to Alix?” Kim said, snapping in front of her face to refocus her.

”W-Wha.. I mean- y-yeah maybe uhh.. Soon? I mean- not now.. I don’t feel like swimming right now..” Alix sputter sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. She did want to swim but- something about Chloe not being there made her feel bad..

_God Dang it.. years of making fun of people for being stupid when they fall in love has come back to bite me in the fucking ass.._ She thought sourly. The others seemed to share a glance before shrugging.

”Sure.. doesn’t have to do with Chloe not being here though.. right?” Nathaniel asked cheekily as he slathered the sunscreen, onto his arms. Alix’s ears burned a bright red, she crossed her arms

”It doesn’t.” She said evenly. Kim and Max seemed to raise an eyebrow at that before smirking slightly. Oh. Oh she hated that. “Oh fuck you guys“

”What?? We have no idea what you’re talking abouuut” Sabrina said teasingly, leaning on her elbow. Alix growled, standing up hastily and beginning to throw her sweatshirt off angrily

”Fine! _Fine_! I could totally swim right now! I feel great! I don’t know what you jerks are going on about but I’ll swim!” She yelled, throwing her hat to the ground and her face turning redder by the second as she could ensure Kim and Nathaniel snickering.

_Oh they knew didn’t they. Those pieces of._.

Throwing her jacket into her bag she stomped towards Kim and threw him over her shoulder, her legs wobbling a bit before she charged towards the sea. Kim screaming like a girl all the way as she let out battle cry and chucked him into the water with a large splash.

Her shorts were splattered with water momentarily but she didn’t care at this point. Kim spat out the water hastily, before grabbing her leg and attempt to drag her into the tumbling waves.

Laughing, she splashed him in the face before running backwards a bit, as Kim tried to stand up again he toppled over as another wave crashed over his back. 

...

Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The resort was beautiful, but she had been here for far too long..

Looking outside, she could see the beach stretching out wide as her friends galloped around in the golden and warm sand freely. Looking down at the multiple room keys that she was going to hand out later.. she decided that someone else could deal with watching them.

Besides, she already knew who was neighbor to who. Single bed rooms of course. Her cheeks blushed at the idea of sharing rooms momentarily before shooing the lewd thought away. She knew who was going to screw the rules though too..

Chloe made her way outside, the soft warm but fresh breeze gliding past her hair. As always, she wore her sunglasses at the top of her head, the bee miraculous hidden in the half up half down hair do Luka did (Pollen was flying around exploring).

Because she changed inside the resort, her outfit was different from what it was in the bus. Replacing her comfortable and thins shirt— Her bikini was white, as was the small shawl she wore around her hips like a little sash. 

She sighed as her feet sank into the sand as she moved forward. The salty smell of the sea filling her lungs as the sounds of laughter drifted into her ears.

Continuing forward, Sabrina was sitting with Nathaniel and Marc with Aurore by her side. There were a couple strewn out bags and towels that Chloe made sure to delicately avoid getting sand on.

”Hey guys, did I miss anything weird?” She asked, her classmates swerved around with surprise

”Chloe? Where have you been?!” Nathaniel said, before smirking “..You just missed Alix”

”I—“ Her eyes narrowed, crossing her arms “I was busy.”

”Too busy to see Alix’s abs?” Marc asked, looking dreadfully smug. Chloe sneered at them, but it was too late- she was already thinking of them oh god.

”She literally picked Kim up over her shoulder, she’s barely half his height!” Aurore said, looking up from her book. She glanced at Sabrina “What does she do to work out?”

”Lacrosse, gym, she’s been taking parkour recently.. stuff like that from what I’ve heard” Sabrina shrugged, adjusting her glasses. 

Chloe huffed, “I was busy.. with setting up everyone’s rooms..” She said through gritted teeth “Wouldn’t want people making out twenty four seven if they shared rooms now would we?”

The two couples blushed sheepishly before smiling as Chloe sat down next to Sabrina, her back to the sea.

”You’ve been really busy with this, hardly asked for my help” Sabrina said proudly, the heiress shrugged

”I guess so.. I mean- I didn’t want to interrupt your vacation with Aurore either, I was just kinda pushing work on you” She said, “This is all of our vacation Yknow?”

The ginger haired girl paused for a moment before her face melted into warmth, 

“Absolutely! Which is why it’s gonna be perfect!” Sabrinas squeaked, her fingers intertwining with Aurore’s and sharing a mischievous look with Nathaniel and Marc “You know.. with Alix?”

Chloe felt into a string of fumbling coughs, her cheeks going from a normal color, to a bright beet red. She stumbled to her feet.

”T-Tha—That’s ridiculous.! _Utterly_ ridiculous! I have no idea what you mean by that!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms, her heart feeling like it was beating out of her chest. “W-What’s between me and Alix is none of your business! None! I am not taking this shit on my vacation!”

”Take what shit?”

Chloe’s blood ran cold and she could feel the color in her face somehow both darken and pale at the same time. Slowly turning around- there she was. Alix. God damn it.

Her throat felt dry as she stared at her. With the jacket abandoned, Chloe had full few of the muscles that went across Alix’s arms and stomach, water dripping off of her, no doubt from swimming in the sea.

It took a _lot_ of will to not scream in her hormonal panic. Cause- fuck man they’re sixteen everyone looks hot when you’re at that age. 

Alix’s wet reddish hair seemed to glow in the sunlight, and her piercing aquamarine meetings hers.

”Ah.” Is all she could really say, and she swore she heard Nathaniel snickering.

”You’re here.” Alix said evenly.

Chloe awkwardly brushed a hair behind her ear “I am.. sorry I was late.. had to take care of a few arrangements with my dad, schedule stuff, rooms.. stuff like that”

The skater’s eyebrows lifted a bit, her interesting seeming to grow

”Yeah? Where’s my room at?” She asked curiously. She could feel Sabrina’s eyes on her, not that she usually minded, Sabrina usually tuned into people’s conversations for extra information, it just bothered her now because she was worried of what Sabrina would do with this information..

Chloe waved her hand “Room 865, Kim and Nathaniel are next door. Knew you weirdos probably wanted to stick around each other or something-“ She half mumbled, crossing her arms.

It took a lot of will to not just put Alix next to her room.. but there wasn’t really anything next to the top suite, because like always, Andre put his little princess on top..

“Hand me the room list Chloe?” Sabrina asked, Chloe rolled her eyes- _not stopping her I suppose.._

”I guess, I’ll text it to you later.. right now I want to tan.” She said, still eyeing Alix and trying her best to not blush. _I really shouldn’t feel this way.. it’s just Alix! Little gremlin piece of shit.. with soft hair.. and pretty eyes.. and.._

She pinched herself in the arm to stop herself from spiraling, she forced herself to turn back to Alix, catching the skater girl staring at her for a moment too, before awkwardly adverting her eyes to before meeting again.

”What’ve you been up to in the twenty minutes I’ve been gone?” She asked, before smirking “Besides getting soaked from head to toe..”

”She didn’t want to go in originally cause she missed you!” Nathaniel blurted out.

Chloe barely suppressed her wheezing and kettle like whistling sound. Her cheeks flared a bright red and she felt a feeling of excitement and.. hope?

_Alix missed me? I was only gone for twenty minutes.. it’s not a big deal.. people usually celebrate when I’m gone.._ She thought, as the dark red blush spread from her cheeks to her ears, and then to her shoulders and chest.

The skater herself seemed taken back by the dead seriousness from Nathaniel too as she sputtered out a response, her own cheeks red as well.

”I jus- I mean.. HOW DARE- I- You.. I mean.. I wasn’t..” It was actually kinda cute to see how both panicked and flustered Alix looked.. definitely an expression she had never seen before on the tough girl.

Gathering up her consciousness, Chloe straightened up and did her best stable smirk “Oh? You missed me Kubdel? You care about me or something?” She asked slyly.

Alix huffed embarrassedly, crossing her arms.

”N-No!”

Something in Chloe’s heart chipped a little, Alix’s face fell before softening

”Okay- _Maybe_..“ she said, a smile curling on her lips “It’s not as enjoyable to make fun of everyone without you..”

Wow. Chloe had no idea how fast her own body could go from normal to bright pink in so little seconds. She did her best to take a deep breath before speaking again.

”T-Thanks.”

There were a few beats of awkward silence before Kim came barreling over, yelling about something that involved Chloe being dragged towards the water despite her indignant shouts.

Chloe found herself submerged in water for a few seconds before bursting out, she growled at her now wet hair, before suddenly being scooped up over someone’s head. Lila’s specifically, who seemed just as angry about her wet hair, and judgin by Ondine’s giggling form, it looked like the Italian girl got roped in too.

Her eyes widened a bit before grinning deviously as Lila let out a battle cry and basically hauled herself towards a now vulnerable and frightened Kim- Max, Alix and Ondine watching amusedly.

Far off, Adrien and Marinette were making sand castles while Alya ran at them with buckets of sand and water for their moat, while Nino was taking a nap a few feet away. Poor guy. Cause eventually he was buried into sand later,

She wasn’t sure how long she was there for, maybe a few hours, she thanked the hair goddesses or just magic in general that her hair stayed in its pin up along with the miraculous.

Chloe stood, at the edge of the shore. The water lapping at her ankles as she watched the waves. The immense joy, freeness.. and just happiness around her in general made her heart soar.

That feeling seemed to grow as Alix skipped next to her, rolling around on her heels as the two watched in peaceful silence not unlike the kind that they’d share at the elite parties.

Chloe’s cheeks flushed slightly, _we’ve hung out a lot more than I’ve realized haven’t we.._ she thought, her eyes trailing over Alix’s face. The heiress smiled, basking in the skater’s presence before looking back at the sea.

It’s rippling form turning into a lovely shade of red that reminded her of the girl next to her brilliantly. Dinner was going to be soon, but it seemed like everyone was too tired to eat.

Juleka was bridal carrying a sleeping Rose, Luka and her mother following after her holding their things- Kagami was talking with Marinette and Alya while walking back. Mylene and Ivan were holding hands and practically prancing their way inside, Lila was getting a piggy back ride from Ondine, and everyone else had promptly disappeared.

Leaving the two alone.

The world was covered in soft shades of pink now, it made Alix look.. almost illuminating. Glowy. It was.. it was cool. Pretty. Fuck she was in love.

”Pretty isn’t it?”

That snapped Chloe out of her staring, she straightened as Alix looked up at her, a sly smile decorating her lips,

”What is?” The heiress quickly asked

”The sunset.” Alix said, before snickering “What? You expect me to say _you_?”

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms “Yes! I did! I hoped so!” She exclaimed.

Bad mistake. Bad mistake. Alix’s jaw went slack for a moment, before closing quickly. Her cheeks darkening as her eyes adverted away. It made for a horribly cute image as Alix sounded like she was suppressing a very intense scream.

”A-Are you okay there?” She asked.

”..mmMM FINE! GREAT!” Alix said through gritted teeth, “J-Just.. uh..” her gaze softened “..you _are_ pretty..”

Chloe froze. Wow that was.. worse.

”Jesus you are red did you get sun burnt?” Alix asked concernedly. Chloe shook her head quickly

”A-Aahaha..hahahah.. I’m fine! I- Great! Thanks! You’re pretty too!” She said.

_Please.. Please stop talking_ she begged to herself, as Alix seemed to turn another shade red too. _WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEEAAANN.!?_

“Thanks Chloe..”

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—_

“S-Sure.. whatever Kubdel.. unless you’re going to sleep right away like most of us, don’t be late for dinner” Chloe said, flicking her hair as she turned to leave, before pausing.

Turning around, she met Alix’s eyes again. The skater looked up at her expectantly. A million thoughts ran across her head as she wondered what to say.

_I love you._

_You mean everything to me._

_You’re literally the most amazing person I know._

_I wish I could kiss you._

_Do you love me?_

Chloe bit her lip, before speaking “Thanks.. Thanks for coming Alix. I’m glad you’re here, with me”

The skater was silent for a moment. The sunset making her hair glow a vibrant red. She smiled.

”Me too.”

...

Lila and Sabrina stared out the window,

”They’ve been out there for an awful amount of time.” The Italian girl noted, taking a long slip over her water

”Should we pull out the Truth or Dare card this early in the game?” Sabrina asked curiously, adjusting her glasses.

”No.. besides I don’t trust you people enough to play that game...” Lila said carefully, her green eyes narrowing as she stared at the red head. Sabrina rose an eyebrow playfully

”What? Worried we’ll stuff you in a closet with Ondine? You seemed pretty close today..” She said teasingly. Lila huffed, turning around,

”Nope! Not having this conversation! Bye!”

”H-Hey wait! Tell me _everything_ about it! Hold on! _Lila_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HonhonhonhonhHONHONHONHONH


	3. Love is Frustrating

After an entire day of touring, Chloe was beat.

There were some moments in the day that were good. Getting Marinette and Adrien lost together was pretty funny. She wondered what they did. Honestly she didn’t expect much but she asked the effort anyways.

Oh! And tripping Lila into Ondine’s arms was fun too! Though- that was probably going to bite her in the ass later, the glare the Italian girl sent her was a good sign that she knew what Chloe was doing.

The heiress smiled to herself as she laid down comfortably, but there was still a knot sitting in her chest. Pulling out her phone, her thumb hovered over Alix’s name- before moving to Sabrina’s. This was a problem that involved the skater, so she figured it wouldn’t be smart to.. y’know.. talk to the problem.

**(11:21 pm)**

**Chloe** : hey you up?

**Brina** : was just about to go to bed, but I can talk! What’s up?

Chloe’s eyes narrowed.

**Chloe** : if you’re tired you can just sleep

**Brina** : no no! It’s okay! Aurore’s already asleep anyways and I was planning on getting a little work done before joining her.

**Brina** : wait

**Brina** : WAIT

**Chloe** : this is why I placed your rooms next to each other

**Chloe** : smoooth brina

**Brina** : Chloe!!

**Brina** : but seriously though what’s up

She thought for a moment, before typing—

**Chloe** : I’m just worried

**Brina** : abouuuuut...??

**Chloe** : alix I guess?

**Chloe** : I think that’s obvious

**Chloe** : I’ve.. never had a crush before

**Chloe** : so its weird

**Chloe** : Sabrina?

**Brina** : sorry I was squealing continue

**Chloe** : god dang it sabrina

**Brina** : I’m sorry!! I’m just happy for you!!! Go ahead go ahead

  
  
Chloe sighed, rubbing the space _jeez.. what’d I do to deserve this..?_

**Chloe** : I like her a lot

**Chloe** : I never told you this but whenever there was some rich people gathering, we’d hang out a lot together

**Chloe** : kinda a silent agreement— if we were alone, which we mostly were, we’d stick around with each other,

**Chloe** : pretty much bonded her like that

**Brina** : is that how she came out to you?

**Chloe** : yep

**Chloe** : we started to hang out more regularly after that, more outwardly- then we bumped into each other during pride and well-

**Chloe** : I think I either super fell in love right there, or I was always in love with her and seeing her then- I realized it

**Chloe** : that sounds corny doesn’t it

**Brina** : no! it sounds really sweet actually! Cute slow burn romance!

**Chloe** : hah nerd

**Brina** : we’re both nerds

**Brina** : but anyways my question is- what are you gonna do about it?

**Brina** : because it’s clear you want to be with her—

**Brina** : even though you’re not doing anything

**Brina** : so what’s stopping you from confessing?

**Chloe** : the fact that she probably doesn’t like me back that way

**Brina** : well to quote you when I was crushing hard on Aurore: “Sweetie no- I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure she wants your booty”

**Chloe** : pfft

**Chloe** : nerd

**Brina** : you said it first!!

**Chloe** : I just

**Chloe** : I kinda 

**Chloe** : ugh

**Chloe** : I just

**Chloe** : I dunno

**Chloe** : even if she _does_ love me, do I deserve it?

**Brina** : why wouldn’t you?

She stared silently at her phone, her thumbs over the keyboard as she mulled over her next words- but in a way- she was speechless.

Chloe was used to boasting about her own greatness, but now, faced with the consideration of someone she loves might like her back.. it felt like she was greatest nothingness in the world now..

**Chloe** :

**Chloe** : I’m not sure

...

Day two was primarily just touring around the resort. Alix and Chloe had barely interacted that day, and if they did, Sabrina had nothing to quote on besides a few obviously flirtatious teases and smirks.

And while the resort was beautiful, the Get Chlolix together group was at a loss that day. This now marked day three of the expedition, and already seemed very slow. 

Sabrina groaned as she leaned her head on Aurore’s shoulder, staring angrily at her phone.

”Aurore?”

”Yes sweetie?”

Sabrina flushed at the pet name, as her hands intertwined with hers, she could feel Aurore’s soft giggling and it made the heat in her stomach grow. God she loved this girl.

”I—“ She found herself at a loss with end words, she buried her face into Aurore’s shoulder even more “D-Darn it”

Aurore let out a soft laugh, “Do you like being called sweetie?”

”Absolutely not” Sabrina joked, before her expression sifting as she took of her glasses ”Makes me feel like we’re an old married couple”

”Like the kind that lives in a small cottage in forest?” The weather girl asked

”Mhm, and has like.. _a million_ cats”

Aurore smiled, leading her chin on Sabrina’s head

”That sounds nice”

”It does”

Sabrina hummed in delight as she looked at her phone, at a few text messages from a bit ago.

**BestFriendd** : I dunno

**BestFriendd** : even if she _does_ love me, do I deserve it?

**Sabrina** : why wouldn’t you?

**BestFriendd** :

**BestFriendd** : I’m not sure

She was going to make this perfect for Chloe, after all, she owed her best friend the love of her life,

”Let’s go get breakfast, I’m starving” Sabrina said

”Agreed”

...

Chloe yawned tiredly, before dragging herself out of bed. It was fairly early in the morning. Around Sunrise. Nervously she pulled up her phone to Alix’s messages.

Would it be okay if..

She took Kagami’s straightforward ‘do not hesitate’ advice and texted. One of the perks of being the resort owner’s daughter was knowing everything beforehand- so...

**Chloe** : Dearly Detested,

Wake the fuck up. Breakfast is ready- it’s pancakes and toast.

We can throw fruit at Kim if you want.

Also do you wanna make fun of people at the beach together? It’s open.

-Your Fellow Rich Bitch

It was ‘formal’ in a way.. if formal meant being a shitlord- but Chloe didn’t stop the smile growing up her face as Alix texted back

**Alix** : To whom it may aggravate,

Hell fucking yeah

-Alix

Chloe giggled— _I could get used to this_ she thought- before quickly getting changed. A simple soft yellow sundress with her bathing suit underneath just in case.

Unsure what to do with her hair, she simply but the comb through her let down locks and called it a day. She had no idea how Luka was able to do that with her hair two days ago, it was like.. hair witchcraft.

Stepping out of her suite, she quietly walked down the hall and into the floor underneath her, where Alix roomed. Making her way over, her knuckles hovered of the door, unsure whether or not to knock.

Alix seemed to answer that decision for her first as she opened the door before Chloe could do anything, her eyes widening a bit. The skater seemed to look slightly flushed.

”That was quick” She commented, Chloe huffed, flicking her hair

”I’m a very punctual person.” The heiress said, looking at her.

”I’d hope so” Alix snorted, before moving forward “Let’s go then! I’m hungry as hell!”

Chloe smiled softly, closing the door behind her as she watched her “Sure sure, Kubdel”

Making their way down the hall again, shoulders almost touching, she completely missed the watching eyes from the peeked open neighboring doors.

Nathaniel poked his head out of the door, pulling out his phone.

”Oh yeah,. This is gonna be good..” He muttered, before texting the group chat.

  
Chloe did her best not to stare at Alix. Well- stare _weirdly_ at her- there was no way she could take her eyes off the skater.

She felt her chest tighten as they stepped into the elevator. The walls feeling like they were closing in more and more. The shared space between them making everything subtle inch closer to Alix feel more and more meaningful.

It was absolutely suffocating.. but in a weirdly nice way..

Chloe shook her head, her cheeks flushing a bright red. _Calm the hell down Chloe! Do not act this way, this your friend!_

Her eyes glanced down at Alix— staring down at the skater’s soft and unkept reddish hair, tipped darkly at the ends- which framed her tan skin carefully, as her silvery and brilliant piercing blue eyes seemed to stare off at nothing. Her cheeks a slight pink as she shuffled her feet into the ground.

Her hat placed hastily on her head, and wearing the sweatshirt from the first day— Chloe’s eyes traveled down to her toned arms, her mouth drying slightly as they moved upwards again to trail Alix’s jaw and face.

_Oh fucking damn it she’s hot..!_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity- they reached the ground floor.

Stepping out into the hall felt like the biggest relief and disappointment— mostly cause she wished she had talked to Alix more.

”So which way’s to the food?” Alix asked. Chloe made a small ‘o’ expression before nodding

Right, she was technically the host here.

”This way—“

The walk there was quiet, but not lonely. Chloe smiled softly, it was like this at the parties, just the presence of Alix made her feel better. 

Entering the dining hall, she could some of the class already up. Kim and Max were in the far corner- Ondine was patting a very sleepy Lila- Alya happily tapping on a laptop with Nino next to her, earbuds connected.

Taking a deep breath, she felt herself filled with a feeling of calmness and serenity she hadn’t felt in.. well..

Her eyes glanced at Alix softly, her heart feeling a little lighter.

..a feeling of calmness and serenity she hadn’t felt in a long time..

Breakfast was quiet. And that was okay with Chloe. Because anything other than Alix’s soft murmurs of nonsense and brushing of hair would make Chloe’s aching head explode.  
  
  


Unfortunately life was not fair, and as Alix left for more food, Lila plopped herself next to her.

”Matchmaking and gossiping isn’t the most.. funnest date don’t you think?” Lila commented slyly. Chloe glared at her.

”It’s not a date.. _Lila_..” She snapped

”Oh of course not!” The Italian girl said, before she smirked “.. _Yet_.”

”What are you getting yet?” She asked, her eyes narrowing together.

Lila grinned mischievously, and despite the fact that she knew Chloe could see through it, she out up the very fake innocent look ”Oh _nothing_! Definitely not the hidden romantic date the others are trying to set you up on— _oops!”_ She said, covering her mouth “— _whoopsie_ me..”

Chloe paled, before a deep red began to travel up her cheeks.

”The.. what?”

”Oh deary me.. I spilt their entire scheme..” Lila said, leaning dramatically on the shocked blonde’s shoulder as a dreadfully smug smile stretched across her face “It’d be a real shame if you messed up all their hard work you know.. though.. I don’t think you want to mess it up at all—“

” _Rossi_..” Chloe started, her tone dark and warning— but the girl still dared

”—All alone- well mostly alone- with just Alix and You.. staring at the stars together.. eating dinner., staring into eachother’s eyes lovingly..” Lila continued, fluttering her eyes “But now that you know we’ve been pushing you two to do that.. you won’t go at all! What a shame..”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as her chest tightened, her fists clenching at the sides of her fists. _Damn it! This bitch.._

_”Fine.._ I’ll go.” She hissed, all aware that she was walking into Lila’s perfect plan. _Why couldn’t she just be dumb and naive like all those weeks ago..? She obviously set this up.. damn it.._ “But I’m going on my own terms! Keep your grimy hands off!”

Lila grinned triumphantly as she slipped off her shoulder

”Oh that’s _wonderful_!” She said, her emerald eyes glinting with satisfaction and a smugness that the heiress just wanted to slap off “And of course! We wouldn’t want to get in the way of you actually asking your crush out on a date!”

Chloe growled with rage and embarrassment as Lila skipped off, waving

”Ciao Chloe! Good luuuuuck!” She called, before disappearing. Chloe’s eyes narrowed _I’m so locking her and Ondine in the bathroom for this.._ she swore to herself, as Alix sat back down next to her.

“What’s wrong?” The pink haired girl asked. Chloe huffed, rubbing her face as if it’d smear the blush off like face paint.

Looking at Alix, she felt her cheeks only flush more ”Nothing..” She mumbled, and stole a piece of fruit from Alix’s plate.

Eventually the two finished and wandered back up to their rooms for their swim wear, before meeting outside to head to the beach.

”I think the dudes are playing volleyball” Alix commented,

”Does that include Kim?” Chloe asked, raising a curious eyebrow

”Yep”

”Fucking drag him.”

”Hell yeah.”

She watched as Alix ran forward towards the set up, and just as Kim was about to slam the ball into the ground Alix skidded forward and hit it up, laughing as Ondine immediately jumped up to earn an easy point.

Chloe chuckled and looked around for a spot to watch, before settling a few feet closer from where she was standing.

Unfortunately that peace did not last either, as Nathaniel plopped next to her with his own towel in hand.

She gave him an acknowledging nod and did her best to ignore his slightly smug look.

Looking down at the coated white arms on his shoulders she turned her chin up.

”Do you _need_ that much sunscreen?” Chloe asked sourly 

”Do _you_ need to keep pining like an idiot?” Nathaniel snapped back, still terribly smug.

The blonde flushed, crossing her arms

”How _fucking_ dare you..” She hissed

“You walked into it!” Nathaniel said, shrugging nonchalantly

Chloe huffed, her eyes fluttering back to watching Alix.

The pink haired girl turned and looked at her before smiling. Her heart fluttered for a moment before sinking into her chest.

“It was a bad come back..” She mumbled. _Tonight tonight tonight tonight.._

* * *

Some doodles I did of Chloe during Chloe Knows and from here-Sunny Daze

i just realized Miss Heartbreak’s hairstyle looks like Shinobu’s from demon slayer- fucking damn it  
You can see HoneyBee’s design in the corners, Im proud of the scalera and eye change and neck fluff I did. That’s always fun. Lila is terribly fun to draw. As is Alix’s hair. Also blush. So much blush.

Also yes I know I drew Chloe with a pan flag instead of the grey pan I wrote her as— I just- it was for the drawing I’m sorry

Also Alos this is how I feel 90% of the time when writing this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tumblr!  
> https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/


	4. Not a chapter, just an update

Hey so, I think y’all have noticed I haven’t updated this fic in a while, don’t worry! I haven’t abandoned it! I just hit a brick wall with it in motivation.

See, when I wrote Chloe Knows All in the first place, I was reading a lot of fanfiction due to quarantine and being generally bored. But because I’m a dumbass who can’t be left alone with their own thoughts, I started to have an existential crises I guess.

Mostly identity related things. I wasn’t sure who I was as a person and I was a little spooked. A bit of that bled into Chloe Knows All, and it was like a mini pep talk to myself I suppose.

I don’t know what I am still, but I’m much happier and comfortable with myself. Whatever I am, I think I’m okay with who I am.

Anyways, due to that, it’s a little hard to get back into writing this fic due to that whole thing, and while I whole heartedly want to finish this lovely two part series, I also don’t have the same drive I did when I first wrote it, so it might take a while.

Thank you all for the amazing support for both of these two fics, and I’ll see you guys hopefully soon. I’m still writing of course! You guys can check out my other more active fics, it’s just this one that’s hit a wall a bit despite my love for it.

See you guys next chapter

—  
With all my love, AnotherPerson/Kriptid


End file.
